<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spock Limerick by Forumfanboy88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264005">Spock Limerick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forumfanboy88/pseuds/Forumfanboy88'>Forumfanboy88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forumfanboy88/pseuds/Forumfanboy88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of many limericks I have been writing from my favorite series/fandoms. This is one is, of course, devoted to the beloved character Spock, from Star Trek.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Collected Poems</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spock Limerick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of many limericks I have been writing from my favorite series/fandoms. This is one is, of course, devoted to the beloved character Spock, from Star Trek.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock you are the smartest and most fan-favorite of the Enterprise<br/>
Is there a thing that you cannot surmise?<br/>
Some crewmembers may see you as stiff<br/>
Some may prefer to look at Kirk's quiff<br/>
However, your logical nature inspired us to rise</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>